1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a static random access memory (SRAM), and more particularly, to a SRAM having the advantages of higher yield and faster read speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An embedded static random access memory (SRAM) comprises a logic circuit and a static random access memory connected to the logic circuit. SRAM is a kind of volatile memory cell, which means it preserves data only while power is continuously applied. SRAM is built of cross-coupled inverters that store data during the time that power remains applied, unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) that needs to be periodically refreshed. Because of its high access speed, SRAM is also used in computer systems as a cache memory.
However, as pitch of the exposure process decreases, it has been difficult for the current SRAM architecture to produce desirable patterns. Hence, how to enhance the current SRAM architecture for improving exposure quality has become an important task in this field.